Portrait of Memories
by VicentNyan
Summary: Cuando Sora vio a Roxas, un misterioso chico, empezó a soñar con él y conforme los días pasaban los sueños iban haciéndose más reales. Más tarde descubrió que éste tuvo alguna relación con su pasado, relación que no podía recordar y mientras trataban de resolver el misterio de su pasado su relación crecía. [AU] [Shonen Ai] [SoraxRoxas] [Lime]
1. Chapter 1

Trenes, al final todo se reduce a trenes. Son los que traen la alegría pero también los que se la llevan. Son los que te dejan sin nada. Perdón, no me presenté. Me llamo Sora y el que viaja conmigo en este tren… Bueno, ya llegaremos a esa parte. La historia que os voy a contar narra los sucesos que viví este verano, bueno, que vivimos yo y él. Pero para contarla bien tenemos que retroceder a antes del verano. Empiezo.

Una cálida tarde de principios de junio, de esas en las que descubres que ya va siendo hora de guardar la ropa de invierno definitivamente, estaba paseando con un amigo mío cerca del río. Mi amigo se llama Riku, tiene un año más yo, dieciséis, es alto, apuesto, protector, maduro y responsable. Vamos juntos al mismo instituto pero no al mismo grado, de todas formas vamos juntos hacia allí todas las mañanas, volvemos juntos por las tardes y almorzamos juntos. Riku es mi mejor amigo.

No obstante, la vida escolar no es importante en lo que pasó, de hecho, todo ocurrió cuando las clases estaban a punto de terminar.

Mientras paseaba con Riku cerca del río, como solíamos hacer, vimos llegar el tren. La estación está muy cerca del río y nos acercamos para ver quien venía y quien se iba.

Y entonces, bajando del tren, le vi. Un misterioso chico, rubio, con el pelo corto, bajó cargado de maletas. No era demasiado alto, era prácticamente igual de alto como yo, pero era muy guapo.

Cuando el tren se marchó nos fuimos de allí. En realidad nosotros no teníamos nada que hacer, simplemente pasábamos las tardes juntos haciendo cualquier cosa por la ciudad. No nos gustaba demasiado estudiar, bueno, sigue sin gustarme. De hecho, aborrezco totalmente estudiar. Siempre he soñado con abandonar los estudios e irme a conocer el mundo, tener aventuras, hacer muchos amigos… Siento que mi ciudad es como una celda.

Cuando volví a mi casa me dejé preparados los libros para las clases del día siguiente, tomé una cena ligera y me acosté temprano.

* * *

-¡Roxas! –Me levanté gritando ese nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Roxas? –Me pregunté a mí mismo. -¿Quién es Roxas? ¿Acaso he conocido a alguien que se llame así?

Aquella mañana me levanté sobresaltado, había estado soñando toda la noche con un chico llamado Roxas, aunque yo nunca había conocido a nadie que se llamara así. Y era curioso, ya que más tarde, recordando los sucesos del día anterior, me di cuenta de que ese tal Roxas de mi sueño era idéntico al chico misterioso de la estación.

Se dice que cuando soñamos nuestro cerebro nos presenta hechos del día usando a personas que hayamos visto como actores. Quizá mi cerebro usara al chico misterioso como actor para protagonizar una historia en mi mente, eso pensé al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que esa noche soñé con cosas de mi pasado. Estaba muy confundido, lo que había soñado era demasiado real, más que sueños parecían recuerdos. Me vi a mí mismo con aquel chico. De pequeños, jugando juntos en una especie de parque o de bosque, aunque lo vi borroso. Estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca a ese chico.

Los días pasaron y dejé de soñar con aquel misterioso chico. Llegaron los días de los exámenes finales que por suerte aprobé, al igual que mi amigo Riku, y en poco tiempo volvimos a estar perdiendo el tiempo por la ciudad.

* * *

Un día de la última semana de instituto antes de las vacaciones, Riku me llevó a la azotea para darme una supuesta buena noticia.

-Sora, tengo que contarte algo –Me dijo un poco nervioso, mirando al suelo.

-¿De qué se trata? Puedes contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes –Respondí. Riku estaba nervioso y ruborizado, parecía que tenía algo muy importante que decir.

-Me gusta una persona, Sora –Respondió al final.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunté sorprendido. No me esperaba para nada que fuera a decirme algo así, Riku siempre había sido callado y distante con las otras personas.

-Es una chica de tu edad, se llama Kairi –Me dijo esperando ver mi reacción.

Yo conocía a esa chica, había venido muchos años a mi clase. Era bastante amable con todo el mundo, simpática, agradable y risueña. Mi relación con ella se reducía a simples compañeros de clase.

-Me alegro por vosotros –Le respondí. La verdad es que me era un poco indiferente.

-Hoy he quedado con ella para estar juntos todo el día, así que no podré estar contigo. ¿Te molesta? –Me preguntó preocupado.

-No, de verdad, no pasa nada. Encontraré algo que hacer –Le dije. Decidí decirle que no me importaba para que no se sintiera mal, no podía estar limitando su felicidad por la mía.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos más tarde. Hasta luego –Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Me quedé en la azotea un rato, mirando hacia el cielo, hacia las nubes, pensativo. Así es como me volví a quedar solo. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que me abandonaban. Por mucho que Riku prometiera que seguiría todo igual yo sabía que era mentira, ahora tenía novia, tenía a otra persona a la que querer, nada le ataba a mí.

* * *

Esa noche, influenciado por el abandono de Riku, soñé con una despedida de hace mucho tiempo. Volví a soñar con el chico misterioso del tren, aquél que en mi sueño se llamaba Roxas. Soñé que me despedía de él. Por la mañana me desperté llorando y no supe porque. Me abandonan hasta en los sueños.

El último día de clase me despedí de Riku con un "hasta luego", aunque yo sabía que era mentira y que le vería poquísimas veces en todo el verano. Pese a ello empecé el verano feliz, esperaba poder pasarlo bien aunque estuviera solo.

Al salir de clase por la tarde no volví a casa directamente, fui un rato a un parque para sentarme a pensar en mis cosas con tranquilidad. Me encontré con un pequeño gatito subido a un árbol, noté que no podía bajar solo y como no tenía nada que hacer escalé el árbol y lo bajé.

-¡Miau!

-De nada –Le dije, supuse que me había dado las gracias.

Aquel pequeño gatito era de color blanco y peludito. Lo cogí en brazos y lo acaricié un poco. Cuando paré de acariciarlo saltó de mis brazos.

-¿Dónde vives? –Le pregunté.

El gatito se puso remolón y se restregó en el suelo, ignorándome totalmente. Me di cuenta de que era un poco de locos hablarle a un gato. Dudé acerca de cuánto daño me estaba haciendo la soledad y finalmente decidí dejar al gato en aquel parque.

-¡Hasta luego gatito!

-Miau.

* * *

Cuando me dirigí hacia mi casa, pensando en si los gatos pueden entenderme o no, me encontré con carteles en varias farolas y tablones de anuncios. En los carteles ponía: "Busco a mi gato desaparecido hace una semana, es de color blanco y responde al nombre de Momu" y además, había una foto del gato, un teléfono de contacto y una dirección. Me di cuenta inmediatamente que el gato que había bajado de aquel árbol era Momu, el gato desaparecido y volví rápidamente al parque.

Al llegar allí me lo encontré tirado en la hierba.

-¿Eres Momu? –Le pregunté.

-¡Miau! –Me respondió de forma alegre y cariñosa, diferente a las anteriores, quizá sería porque reconoció su nombre.

Sostuve a Momu en brazos y saqué mi teléfono móvil para contactar con sus dueños.

-Hola –Dije cuando me respondieron.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién llama? –Me respondió una voz, seguramente era la madre de la casa.

-¿Es la casa de Momu? Creo que he encontrado a su gato –Respondí.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¡Qué alegría se va a llevar mi hija! Espera, voy a avisarla –Me dijo eufórica.

-¿Has salvado a Momu? –Me dijo otra voz, esta vez de la hija.

-Sí. Voy a traéroslo ahora a vuestra casa, ¿Es la dirección del cartel? –Pregunté.

-¡Sí! Vamos a prepararte una merienda para cuando vengas –Dijo la niña. -¿Que zumo prefieres, el de piña o el de manzana? –Preguntó inocentemente.

-El de piña –Respondí feliz. Aquella niña tan pequeña y tan inocente hacía que me sintiera feliz.

-¡Qué bien! –Dijo. –Como a mí.

* * *

La dirección que ponía en el cartel era la de un barrio que estaba lejos de aquél parque, Momu tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar allí. En un rato llegué a su casa y les entregué a Momu. La madre y la hija estaban muy felices, al igual que el gato, se notaba que se habían echado de menos. Me invitaron a merendar y bebimos zumo de piña. Después de un rato me fui y volvieron agradecérmelo todo.

Al salir de aquella casa me encontré con el chico misterioso de mis sueños que estaba paseando por aquel barrio. Me lo encontré de frente y reuní todo mi valor para hablarle.

-Oye –Dije para llamar su atención.

-Hola –Dijo tímidamente. -¿Quién eres? –Aquel chico era tímido y se le notaba cuando apartaba la mirada y se agarraba las manos.

-¿Te llamas Roxas?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó ruborizado.

-Creo que te conozco.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Tú? ¿Me conoces? ¿A mí? Podría ser cierto, pero es muy difícil –Dijo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Definitivamente aquel chico era muy tímido y enseguida noté que tenía dificultades para hablar con un total desconocido como yo.

-Sí. Creo que sería mejor si nos sentamos. ¿Te gustaría ir a un parque que conozco? –Le propuse con intención de que se sintiera más cómodo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -Dijo mientras me miraba de una forma extraña.

-¿Por qué me mira así? –Pensé para mis adentros. -¿Acaso cree que soy un violador y que voy a secuestrarle? Yo no tengo cara de violador, ¿O sí?

-Bueno, vale, vayamos –Me respondió al ver que no le decía nada. En esos momentos notaba como temblaba.

Fuimos hacia el parque juntos, pero parecía que no íbamos juntos porque él iba diez pasos por detrás de mí. Algunas veces me giré para ver porque no venía a mi lado y por su mirada tenía la sensación de que le daba miedo. Pensé que en cualquier momento iba a irse corriendo.

En pleno atardecer llegamos al parque donde me encontré a Momu. Habíamos andado bastante para llegar allí. Nos sentamos en un banco dándole la espalda al atardecer, la luz de éste era de un naranja muy intenso y me molestaba un poco.

* * *

Roxas estaba callado mirando al cielo y cuando empecé a hablar se cogió las manos.

-¿Por qué estás tan incómodo conmigo? –Pregunté.

-Lo siento, me incomoda mucho estar con gente, sean conocidos o no. Me cuesta mucho relacionarme –Dijo tartamudeando un poco.

-¿Te doy miedo? –Le pregunté mirándole.

-No. Quizá un poco –Me dijo sin mirarme. –Es que me da miedo esta situación, un total desconocido me habló por la calle diciendo que me conoce y yo soy muy tímido y no sé cómo debo comportarme –Me dijo aún sin mirarme. En realidad tenía toda la razón, esa situación no era para nada normal, se puede entender que me tuviera miedo.

-Roxas, tengo que decirte algo importante, por eso te he traído aquí –Le dije con decisión. –No sé cómo vas a tomarte esto pero tengo que decírtelo. Te conozco porque he soñado contigo.

Nada más dije eso se levantó y pude ver que estaba totalmente ruborizado, le dejé sin palabras. Pude ver que su rostro había cambiado, ya no mostraba miedo, ahora mostraba nervios, curiosidad y mucha vergüenza.

-¿Tú? ¿Has soñado conmigo? Pero eso imposible, nunca me has visto. No puede ser. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre –Dijo tartamudeando y muy rápidamente. -¿Cómo has soñado conmigo?

-Sí te he visto, te vi un día a principios de mes cuando llegaste a esta ciudad. Además, no he soñado solo una vez contigo, fueron muchas más veces.

-¿Me viste? ¿Y soñaste conmigo? ¿Qué salía en esos sueños? –Dijo cada vez poniéndose más nervioso. En este momento empezó a dar vueltas en círculos delante de mí. Supongo que de esa forma podía calmarse un poco y por eso no le insistí en que se sentara.

-Mis sueños eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de un pasado en común –Le respondí. Cuando dije aquello se quedó parado de repente.

-¿Del pasado? ¿Nosotros? ¿Yo en esta ciudad?

-¿Estuviste hace mucho tiempo en esta ciudad? –Le pregunté.

-Sí. Viví aquí hace muchos años, cuando tenía cinco años, es decir, hace diez. Pero aún así, yo no te conozco, nunca te he visto antes –Me respondió. Supe que era cierto porque yo tampoco le había visto antes. Intenté recordar a todos los niños con los que jugaba cuando tenía cinco años y no podía recordar al chico que tenía delante.

-Quizá vi tu cara aquel día en la estación y por eso soñé contigo –Le dije. Pensé que al final sería cierta la teoría de que todo fue una casualidad y que simplemente soñé con él como hubiera podido soñar con cualquier otra persona.

Después de aquello nos quedamos en silencio los dos y él volvió a sentarse. Era ya casi de noche, había empezado a oscurecer, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido desde que estábamos allí.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Creo que he estado demasiado nervioso para nada –Me dijo intentando sonreír. –Al final no era para tanto.

-Lo sé, Roxas –Le dije. Entonces me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y al parecer él también se dio cuenta.

-¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? Me paraste en la calle y me dijiste mi nombre –Me dijo sorprendido y de nuevo asustado. –Esto no es una coincidencia como puede ser soñar con mi cara.

-Soñé con tu nombre –Le dije la verdad.

-Tengo miedo. Todo esto es muy raro.

-No deberíamos descartar la posibilidad de haber oído tu nombre en la estación. ¿No había nadie contigo? –Le pregunté para intentar tranquilizarle, aunque yo sabía que ese día iba solo y que había algo más detrás de todo aquello.

-No. Estaba totalmente solo. ¿Qué podría ser? Quizá al final sí que nos conocimos cuando viví aquí hace diez años –Me dijo.

Me di cuenta de que Roxas ya no estaba tan nervioso como al principio de la tarde, aún así seguía notando su timidez.

-Oye, Roxas, ya es muy tarde y estamos muy lejos de donde te encontré, si tienes que regresar allí no llegarás a tiempo para la cena. ¿No te estarán esperando? –Pregunté.

-No. No creo que haya nadie esperándome.

-¿Tu madre no estará esperándote?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora mismo –Me respondió mirando al suelo, triste. Decidí dejar ese tema.

-¿Sales con alguien por las tardes? –Le pregunté.

-No –Me respondió triste.

-¿No estudias nada ni trabajas?

-No hago nada. Estudiaba en mi anterior ciudad, pero cuando vine aquí a principios de mes abandoné lo que hacía allí. Este mes he estado casi sin hacer nada.

-¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo algunas tardes y hacer cualquier cosa? –Le pregunté mientras me acercaba un poco a él.

Al acercarme pude notar que volvía a ponerse nervioso, noté que se ruborizaba un poco y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por lo que le había preguntado.

-Me gustaría mucho, pero me da un poco de vergüenza –Respondió tartamudeando.

-¿Vergüenza de qué? Si hemos estado toda la tarde juntos –Le dije para tratar de convencerle.

Realmente yo quería estar con él, no solo para averiguar nuestro posible pasado en común, también necesitaba tener un amigo, alguien con quien estar, me sentía muy solo desde que Riku me abandonó.

-Vamos, dame tu número –Dije mientras sacaba mi móvil.

Roxas cogió el móvil de mis manos y me rozó un poco con las suyas. Pude sentir que mi corazón se aceleraba cuando él me tocaba las manos, pero no sabía por qué sentía aquello. Guardó su número en mi móvil e hizo lo mismo en el suyo. Cuando escribió mi número en su móvil me preguntó mi nombre. No me había dado cuenta de que en toda la tarde no me había presentado.

-Sora. Me llamo Sora.

-Tienes un nombre bonito –Dijo felizmente y un poco sonrojado.

-¿Podríamos vernos otro día? Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte –Le dije.

-Lo pensaré ¿Vale? No te prometo nada –Me respondió de forma misteriosa. Me sentí como si me estuvieran eliminando de forma sutil en un casting.

Roxas se levantó y se despidió de forma fría y distante. Supuse que fue a causa de su timidez. No me abrazó, ni me dio la mano, no mostró ningún tipo de acercamiento cariñoso, pero no le di importancia.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi casa ya era bastante tarde, me entretuve demasiado con Roxas. Estaba muy cansado y me acosté nada más llegar. Antes de las diez ya estaba dormido.

Esa noche soñé con Roxas de nuevo. Vi a Roxas de pequeño llorando delante de mí, esta vez el sueño era menos borroso supuse que era porque había estado toda la tarde con él. Decía que quería ir a la playa y que sus padres le habían prometido que irían, pero que al final no fueron porque su madre estaba enfadada con su padre. Luego dijo que jamás había ido a la playa y que aquella era la primera vez que iba a ir. Yo, mejor dicho, cuando tenía cinco años, consolaba a Roxas e incluso llegué a abrazarle. Al final vi como le prometía que le llevaría a la playa algún día. Cuando le dije eso dejó de llorar y me respondió: "Sería el mejor día de mi vida".

Me desperté de repente a causa de un sonido muy fuerte, alguien me estaba llamando al móvil. Cuando lo miré vi que solo había estado durmiendo tres horas.

Roxas me estaba llamando.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Sí? –Respondí.

-¿Sora? ¿Eres Sora? –Preguntó Roxas nervioso.

-Sí –Dije tras bostezar.

-Oh, ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Es tan tarde? Perdóname –Roxas parecía preocupado por haberme llamado tarde. –No te enfades conmigo.

-Roxas… Sí que estaba durmiendo, pero no pasa nada. Dime que ocurre –Dije con tranquilidad.

-He estado toda la noche pensando en tu propuesta y he decidido que me gustaría quedar contigo mañana. ¿Podemos vernos?

-¡Claro que sí! –Respondí. Estaba feliz ya que al fin podría llenar las tardes vacías y aburridas. -¿Pensaste en algo?

-No… Bueno, sí. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio. Si no te importa, claro.

-Vale. Podemos ir adonde quieras. ¿Nos vemos en el parque al que fuimos antes? –Le pregunté.

-Me parece bien. ¿Podemos vernos sobre las tres?

-De acuerdo –Le respondí. –Hasta mañana y descansa.

Después de acordar los planes para el día siguiente me quedé en la cama un poco pensativo. Tenía la sensación de que Roxas me había llamado tan tarde porque no se atrevía a hacerlo, aunque no lo sabía con total seguridad. Me quedé dormido pensando en mi cita con Roxas. Aunque no era una cita en realidad. Solo éramos conocidos y aquello no era una cita. Al final estuve gran parte de la noche pensando en si aquello era una cita o no.

* * *

Al día siguiente salí de mi casa treinta minutos antes de las tres, quería llegar al parque antes que Roxas para no hacerle esperar. Pensé en el sueño de la noche anterior, en la playa y en la posible pelea de los padres de Roxas. Tenía que intentar descubrir aquello ya que podría estar relacionado de alguna forma con los posibles recuerdos perdidos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar me arrepentí de haber salido tan temprano pues aún quedaban veinte minutos, pero nada más llegar al parque me encontré con Roxas, éste al verme se sonrojó.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? –Le pregunté riendo.

-Vine pronto para no hacerte esperar –Dijo lentamente y con pausas.

-Roxas, no tenías que preocuparte tanto por mí –Le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-No quería llegar tarde y fastidiar esto. Es la primera vez que quedo con alguien.

-No pasa nada, Roxas, te entiendo.

-Sora, ¿Tú por qué has venido tan pronto? –Me preguntó mientras miraba al suelo.

Me quedé un poco parado, no sabía que responder. Fui al parque antes de la hora acordada para no hacerle esperar, por el mismo motivo que él. No le respondí y cambié repentinamente de tema.

-¿Dónde decías que querías ir? –Le pregunté rápidamente ignorando su pregunta anterior.

-Me gustaría ir a un centro comercial de las afueras, necesito comprar una cosa –Me respondió.

* * *

Fuimos hacia la parada de autobús más cercana y nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial. Nos sentamos casi al final del autobús, éste iba llenándose poco a poco conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro destino. Roxas estuvo bastante rato intentando empezar una conversación conmigo, aunque su timidez se lo impedía. Al final, yo empecé a hablarle.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a comprar? –Le pregunté mientras le miraba.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo –Respondió mirando por la ventana.

-Pero si voy a verlo dentro de un rato –Le dije un poco extrañado. -¿Qué te importa contármelo?

-Voy a comprar un bañador –Dijo despacito.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamé. Rápidamente lo relacioné con mi sueño en el que Roxas decía que deseaba ir a la playa. -¿Vas a ir a la piscina o algo? –Pregunté para conseguir sacarle la información discretamente.

-Sí. Me gusta mucho ir a la piscina, en mi ciudad solía ir mucho. Me encanta bañarme. –Respondió un poco feliz. Esperaba que respondiera algo relacionado con la playa, como no lo hizo tuve que forzar la situación.

-¿Alguna vez has ido a la playa? –Cuando le pregunté eso se quedó muy callado.

-No. Mi ciudad está en el interior y nunca he podido ir. Además, esta ciudad tampoco está cerca de la playa –Respondió fríamente.

Decidí abordar el tema directamente, me dejé de discreciones.

-Roxas, ayer soñé con nosotros dos. Tú viniste a verme llorando porque ibas a ir la playa, pero el plan tuvo que cancelarse porque tus padres discutieron. Además, el otro día dijiste que nadie estaba esperándote en tu casa. ¿Acaso pasa algo con tus padres? Perdóname por ser tan directo.

Roxas suspiró y dejó de mirar por la ventana para mirarme fijamente.

-Supongo que puedo contártelo –Dijo intentando reprimir las lágrimas. –Hace diez años, cuando vivía en esta ciudad, mis padres se divorciaron. Mi madre consiguió un buen abogado y gracias a esto consiguió mi custodia además de todas las propiedades, exceptuando la casa donde vivíamos. No le importó perder la casa pues ella quería irse para no volver a ver a mi padre jamás. Yo fui con ella a la ciudad donde vivió toda su vida, es decir, donde he vivido estos diez años. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que hace unos meses mi madre se volvió a casar. El nuevo marido de mi madre era tremendamente insoportable y en poco tiempo se adueñó de la casa y me mandaba órdenes todo el día. Me convertí en su criado. Por todo esto decidí venir a vivir con mi padre. Respecto a lo de la playa, mis padres estuvieron toda mi infancia hablando sobre ir a pasar un día a la playa en familia. En ese entonces mi familia ya estaba rota y yo pensaba que si íbamos a la playa podrían arreglarse todos los problemas y llegar a ser una familia feliz.

-Roxas… No tenía ni idea –Le respondí sin poder ocultar mi tristeza por él.

-No pasa nada. Tenías curiosidad, nada más –Dijo resignado. –Cada uno tiene que aguantarse con la vida que le toca.

-Eso no es cierto, tú mismo puedes construir tu vida de la forma que quieras. Puedes vivir como desees sin que nadie te lo impida –Dije en un impulso.

-Siento decirte que eso no es verdad. Estuve recluido durante diez años, mi madre no me dejaba hacer nada. De hecho, no iba a la escuela, profesores particulares venían a darme clase a mi casa. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar con otros niños, nunca tuve ningún amigo.

No supe que decir después de todo lo que me dijo. Yo siempre he tenido una vida fácil y en realidad nunca he sabido lo que es sufrir, además, no sabía cómo responderle a aquello de que nunca tuvo amigos. Estaba seguro que decirle que nosotros éramos amigos le alegraría, pero nos conocíamos desde hacía poquísimo, de haberle dicho aquello me habría sentido mal, habría sentido que aquello no era real sino unas palabras oportunistas y para mí el significado de la palabra "amigo" es muy especial, no lo usaría a la ligera. Estuve unos instantes callado hasta que la voz del conductor anunciando el final del trayecto me salvó.

* * *

Roxas estaba impaciente por entrar en el centro comercial, no parecía afectado por todo lo que me había contado, a diferencia de lo que yo pensaba. Caminaba rápido e iba delante de mí.

-Roxas, espérame, que no van a cerrar –Le dije riendo.

-Vamos, vamos. Eres un lento –Me respondió sonriendo. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien con lo poco que estábamos haciendo.

Aquel centro comercial era alto y redondo, la parte del medio estaba vacía dándole al edificio la forma de un donut. En el medio había una especie de jardín y una cafetería. En la primera planta estaban las tiendas de ropa y accesorios, en la segunda se encontraban las tiendas especializadas en electrónica y videojuegos y en la tercera planta estaban los restaurantes y las salas de cine.

Cuando entramos Roxas fue directo a la tienda donde vendían los bañadores que él quería, al parecer ya se había informado de que tiendas había en ese centro. Al llegar a su lado ya tenía dos bañadores elegidos, uno era negro con rallas blancas y el otro era a cuadros negros y blancos.

-¿Cuál debería llevarme? –Me preguntó mientras me ponía los dos bañadores en la cara.

-No lo sé. ¿No son iguales los dos? –Dije mientras los quitaba de mi cara.

-¿Cuál? –Dijo mientras me los restregaba por la cara otra vez.

-¿Y si te los pruebas? –Le sugerí para conseguir que dejara de ponérmelos en la cara.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos! –Exclamó divertido.

-¿Yo también tengo que ir? –Dije extrañado.

-¡Claro que sí! –Me respondió. Roxas empezó a comportarse como otra persona desde que llegamos al centro comercial, estaba mucho más animado, sonreía mucho y no paraba de moverse frenéticamente.

* * *

Me esperé apoyado en la pared de delante del probador en el que Roxas estaba cambiándose la ropa. Estuve pensando que detrás de aquella cortina estaba Roxas prácticamente desnudo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sora –Dijo Roxas. -¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes entrar?

Cuando Roxas me llamó me acerqué lentamente y abrí la cortina del probador mientras me latía el corazón, estaba nervioso.

Al entrar vi a Roxas sin camiseta ni zapatos, solo llevaba aquel bañador de cuadros blancos y negros, cuando entré, me sonrió.

¿Cómo me queda? –Dijo dando una pequeña vuelta.

-Genial –Le respondí mientras no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.

Si bajaba un poco la mirada y veía su cuerpo desnudo me ruborizaba y no me gustaba que Roxas pensara que estaba pensando obscenidades. No lo hacía. Hacer eso hubiera sido algo muy inapropiado por mi parte, esas cosas no se hacen entre chicos.

Siendo sinceros, me fijé en que Roxas tenía un culo muy bonito y que ese bañador se lo hacía mucho más bonito de lo que ya era.

-Ahora voy a probarme el otro –Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura. –No hace falta que salgas –Me dijo.

Roxas con las manos en las caderas se bajaba el bañador lentamente y provocaba que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido de lo normal. Pude ver cómo me miraba y parecía divertido mientras se quitaba la ropa. ¿Estaría haciendo todo aquello a propósito? En esos momentos no me importaba mucho el motivo que le llevaba a querer estar totalmente desnudo delante de mí, solo quería verlo. Cuando se quitó el bañador pude ver que llevaba calzoncillos. Tuve la sensación de que me miró con una sonrisa pícara, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había pasado. De todas formas me sentí traicionado y decepcionado.

Antes de ponerse el segundo bañador pude ver que aquellos calzoncillos le marcaban las partes de su entrepierna con mucho detalle.

No tardé en pensar que aquello estaba mal. Yo no debería tener esos pensamientos con Roxas, pero los tenía.

-¿Me queda mejor éste? –Preguntó cuando se puso el bañador negro con las rallas blancas.

-Podrías quitarte toda la ropa e irías genial –Pensé para mí.

-No. Me gusta más el bañador de los cuadros –Respondí aquello porque sinceramente pensaba que los cuadros blancos y negros le quedaban bien.

-Pues me llevo el de los cuadros –Respondió feliz.

Roxas se quitó el bañador de las rallas y se puso su ropa de nuevo, antes de salir del probador se acercó a mí y me miró.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tienes las mejillas tan rojas? ¿Te ha dado mucho el sol? –Me dijo antes de salir del probador con una risa tonta.

* * *

Después de pagar por el bañador que yo elegí para él, Roxas me dijo que aún quería ir a otra tienda y que esta vez no era necesario que fuera, me pidió que me esperara en un banco cerca de la entrada del edificio.

Roxas no tardó mucho en volver y pude ver que llevaba una bolsa pequeña.

-¿Qué has comprado? –Le pregunté.

-Oh, nada. Una tontería, no necesitas saberlo –Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Me gustaría saberlo –Insistí.

-No necesitas saberlo –Me dijo poniéndole punto final a esa conversación.

Subimos en el siguiente autobús que llegó y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras casas. Roxas se sentó al lado de la ventana, miraba a través de ella feliz y satisfecho. Después de un rato, rompió el silencio.

-Sora ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la piscina dentro de unos días? –Me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que sí –No dude en aceptar, era otra gran oportunidad para verle en bañador. Después de pensar en aquello me sentí de nuevo mal por buscar esas intenciones con él.

-Te llamaré dentro de dos o tres días ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, yo no tengo nada que hacer de momento.

-Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, me ha gustado muchísimo verte –Me dijo con un tono alegre.

-A mí también me gustó salir contigo –Le respondí. Y era cierto.

Después de aquello nos volvimos a quedar callados hasta que estábamos a punto de llegar a la parada de donde habíamos salido hace horas.

-Sora, tengo que confesarte algo –Me dijo Roxas, esta vez usando un tono serio.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras –Le dije extrañado por aquel cambio en su estado de ánimo.

-Me he escapado de casa.


End file.
